Albus Potter and the Silver Tower
by BottomlessGlass2.0
Summary: Albus Potters hogwarts years book 1 Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: The Potters

So first of all thank you for reading this fan fic that i am writing. I am a new writer and this is my first attempt so don't be too harsh on me yeah. But Reviews (both positive and critical) are always appreciated.

This first Chapter is short but i am just trying to get The characters into hogwarts quickly to be honest next chapter will be a fair bit longer I think.

"Stop it James, you'll end up knocking her off her broom," Albus yelled from across the pitch.

Albus had been playing 3 on 3 Quidditch with his family all holidays, but lately James had been consistently ganging up on Lily with Hugo to steal the ball in order to keep his team in the contest. As much as he hated to admit it Albus could outfly James quite easily and Hugo trying to cover Teddy was an even bigger mismatch.

"It's getting dark anyway if we don't head in soon we'll lose our snitch." James replied.

Albus secretly thought he just wanted the game to end but didn't object as he and the rest of his family regrouped on the ground after James had caught the snitch. James was a seeker for the Gryffindor house team from the year before and they had won the house cup so he was pretty confident in his seeking abilities. Albus had seen the small golden ball first but hadn't even bothered to try and catch it as that would have caused James to let the ball go so they all had to chase it again.

"And our team wins 180 to 50" James said. But by the time he looked around behind him, after posing to his imaginary crowd, the rest of the family were already halfway back to the house.

Dinner at Arthur and Molly Weasley's was a noisy affair. The whole family was there. George with aunt Angelina and his Children Fred and Roxanne who were 16 and 14 respectively a fact not helped at all by George's multimillion galleon, world famous joke shop. Then there was Percy and Audrey who had twin 14 year old daughters Molly and Lucy. Then there was Charlie who had no kids but was always followed around by the kids in the family trying to find out his latest dragon stories from Romania. There was Bill and Fleur with their kids Victoire the Head Girl (17, 7th year), Dominique (15, 5th year), Louis (12, 2nd year). Then of course there was Ron with Rose who was going into first year with Al, and Hugo who was starting in two years. Then there was Teddy Lupin who was as much part of the family as anyone else. All of the family that had gone to Hogwarts so far had been in Gryffindor except for Victoire who had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

It was only a week until School started and the new Weasleys going into first year, Albus and Rose, were both sitting up the far end of the table talking amongst themselves.

"What if I don't get put in Gryffindor" Al asked Rose, worried that he would get sorted into a different house, namely slytherin.

"Well my dad might be an idiot about it at first. But your dad would probably be alright about it, I guess. He doesn't seem as prejudiced as the rest of the men in our family." Rose replied. "I don't even think I want to be in Gryffindor to be honest. It would be nice to get away from the rest of the family a bit. And Victiore is in Ravenclaw and she is Head Girl. So I don't think it would really matter if we got put in Ravenclaw. But no one in our family has ever been in Hufflepuff so I think that would be a good in a way to stand out from the crowd," she continued, "Whoever decides would have to be insane to put you in Slytherin though, you are a Potter and a Weasley. But I guess stranger things have happened."

"Wow, put a lot of thought into that hey Rose?" Al asked.

"Well yes actually because I wanted to decide which house I preferred before I went there. Knowing where I want to end up will help me take the correct steps towards getting there." She continued "I know that it's sort of wrong to do that but I feel that if I want to get away from being influenced by people with blind prejudice like my dad. Though I suppose the stories about all of Slytherins dark Wizards can't be completely untrue. If you make the primary trait of a house to be ambitious you're bound to get more dark powerful Wizards then somewhere with the trait loyalty. But personally Slytherin would probably be my third choice."

"Really?" Al asked.

"Well I don't really care as much as I think you must but if I could choose an order it would go Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin then Gryffindor. My mum and dad were in Gryffindor so I want to be different from them at least."

"What would you do if I got sorted into Hufflepuff first?"

"I don't know, probably hope for Ravenclaw. Seeing Victiore more often would be good. She spends so much time in France in the holidays and stuff and she would probably help me a lot if I got sent there."

A loud bang Erupted at the other end of the table and one of the turkeys had burst into flames. And another one was doing something that kind of resembled the Mexican hat dance around it. Everyone started laughing as Dante pulled out his wand and pointed it at the turkey and without saying a word it shot a big wad of stuffing out of its arse straight at George, who of course had started the fire showing off to his two kids.

Suddenly the whole family had started to talk again and Albus couldn't help but notice his dad and Uncle Ron had stood up and walked into the next room. He quickly stood and followed them out the door under the guise of going to the toilet.

"… And what do you make of it all Harry" Ron whispered frantically to Harry.

"I think this guy is playing his hand a little early really it can't even be possible that this guy can possibly have thousands of followers in the muggle and wizarding world. We don't even know his name yet. We only have the name of one of his underlings, he thinks he has 7"

"So you don't think it's a serious problem?" Ron asked.

"Well the one we do know of is a nasty piece of work so if the rest are half as bad we have a serious problem. But I don't really believe in the hype surrounding it all and one of them at least would have to be a muggle, probably a squib actually. So that brings it down to 6 that are a serious threat if they even exist." Harry said rationally.

"And that is that Asmodeus?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Why? Do you know his real name?" Harry asked interested in what his old friend might have to say.

"No but I think I know who will." Ron said excitedly.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy." Ron said loudly.

"No not this again. He isn't like that anymore. He is almost 40 now and has a family. I doubt he is involved in any of this again, especially after he has stayed clear of it all for the last 20 years." Harry explained to Ron.

"How do you know he steered clear of it all?" Ron asked.

"We kept tabs on him mate. What did you expect us to let all of those Death Eaters roam free after all the grief we were put through? Only certain ones who were particularly nasty were given long sentences in Azkaban. Most are free by now. It's sad really but it's the way the system works."

"What about his old man?" Ron inquired.

"Well. He is still in Azkaban. When they were going to let him go free I said I would resign from my post if they did. He is still in there last I heard. Hope he rots away in there." Harry said.

"So he won't know anything?" asked Ron.

"Look Ron I know we used to play school detectives back in our school days but this is something we just have to let run its course. I don't think it will be much of an issue really it's just a few extremists who think that they… ALBUS! What are you doing in here?" Harry suddenly realised that Al had been standing in the doorway. "How much did you hear?"

"Well everything, I think. Who is this Malfoy person? Is he at Hogwarts? Does this have anything to do with Hogwarts? Am I still allowed to go?" Albus quickly spat out worried that he might not even get to go to Hogwarts.

"Calm down Albus," Harry laughed before continuing, "It's just a person who has been giving me and your Uncle a lot of grief at the Ministry. It's not a big deal at all don't worry about it. Just go back in to dinner." Albus quickly complied and soon enough he was back around the table laughing at George and Dante trying to get the two turkeys to fight each other using their magic.

But he was only half interested as he couldn't get his head around what his father told him. Ron was an Auror just like Harry. Which one of them was right, Ron had seemed really worried about the situation and Harry had just blown it off like it was no big deal. But it must be if an Auror was worried about it.

Soon Al's mum came and sat beside him, "something on your mind Albus?" she asked.

"Ah, no mum I am just worried that I will, ahhh, get in Slytherin. Yeah that's it, I'm really worried I won't get into Gryffindor." Albus replied, "and if I get in Slytherin I think James will pick on me."

"Don't worry about it Albus your brother can be a real jerk sometimes, but he's family. No matter what house you get put in he will always come through for you when the chips are down." Ginny said, "He is a good person. Also while we are on the topic your cousin Victoire was the first in Ravenclaw and if you end up there she will always look after you as well." Ginny was suddenly interrupted by Al, "But what if I get put in Slytherin."

"You won't Albus." Ginny said as if stating the obvious.

"Why not?" Al asked.

"Because no one from our family has been in any house other than Gryffindor." Ginny said.

"Éxcept Victiore." Albus replied.

"Yeah exactly. It won't happen, trust me." Ginny turned away and walked back to the Adults now conversing at the other end of the table.

Albus wasn't convinced and he continued to worry about it at the far end of the table. All by himself. Soon Percy left. And the rest of his family followed quickly behind him. And the rest of the Weasleys took it as their cue to leave. Soon Albus was sitting at the table in a dark room all by himself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Duel of Bristol

Albus woke to the yells of his mother from downstairs. No doubt James had been causing trouble down there again. Ever since he had been little he had been stealing stuff from their shop. He looked out his window and saw his little sister Lily and his cousin Rose flying around on their brooms around the house.

Albus made his way down to Breakfast where his father and Ron were talking about Quidditch, "The Cannons are a sure thing for this year's play-offs Harry I can feel it." Ron said excitedly.

"Don't be stupid Ron, a 20 point win over the Arrows is nothing to get excited about and the top 6 teams are worlds ahead of you guys, Puddlemere in particular, I can't remember the last time Oliver let in more than 2 goals in a game, plus the magpies. They have won 41 championships now I think? They have made the play-offs every year since the competition was expanded to 15 teams. Plus Albert Lennard is the best seeker in the world at the moment."

"Wood is old and slow now Harry, trust me. And the Pies have that nutty Maddock as coach. He keeps saying that his team will be unbeatable when they get the skills from that game football right. But since when has any muggle things worked in the wizarding world. Remember when the idiot kicked the snitch? Cannons will get top 6. They have an easy draw compared to the Kestrals. I don't really care as long as we don't come last again this year, and as long as the Tornados don't win."

Albus really didn't care how any of those teams went he just wanted to hear how his dad expected his team, The Bristol Heat, to fare over the coming season. Luckily for him his father and Ron were far from finished talking.

"I wouldn't right off the three newest teams from claiming their first championship yet either. That John Arthur for the Armagh Raiders is an absolute gun. Also the Heat and the Kings are outsiders. Especially as the Heat have those two Australian young guns Tyrone Battle and Luka Doolan. Did you hear what they did to the Bat's defence last week? They could have one by a thousand if Krum hadn't caught the snitch within 20 minutes and they still won 260-0. The Kings have that beater Lux Raynor people fear for their life against him. He is an animal." Harry was clearly annoyed with his friends' inability to see that the Cannons had no chance of winning the League.

'Yeah maybe you are right. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up again this year. What game are you thinking of going too this weekend? I really want to see the Cannons play the Kings. Though Puddlemere United verse The Montrose Magpies clash is enticing, especially as they will possibly be the two teams that will be playing each other in the final this year."

"Ginny wants to see the Holyhead Harpies game against the Bats. So I might go with Lily to that because Ginny will be down on the bench with the girls no doubt. They are a real play-off shot this year. They're outsiders for the top two spot even. They haven't been up that high since Ginny and Katie Bell retired."

"So who are your pick for the championship dad?" Albus piped in as soon as he realised this conversation was beginning to stray into teams he had no interest in.

"I really don't know Al this looks to be one of the closest years in recent memory. Montrose, Tutshill and Puddlemere look to be the best teams in the league, but the Harpies, Raiders and Bats look to be the best chance for those other spots but if the two Aussies are as good as they looked on the weekend the Heat will be a force to be reckoned with. They are a rough pair too. Apparently they learnt their tackling skills from some muggle sport Ron and it seemed to work pretty well last week." Harry said clearly trying to tease Ron.

"You said it yourself earlier it is just one game Harry. The Heat doesn't have the experience to win the cup this year. A play-off berth would be a good finish for them. My picks for play-offs are United, Pies, Tornados, Cannons, Harpies then Raiders, in that order, have you heard any more on the bids for the new team next year?" Ron said.

"Let's not talk about this now Ron. Albus you have to get to Diagon Alley today. Don't forget to get a new broom for Quidditch try-outs," Asked Harry.

"I don't know if I want to play dad. James already has the seeker spot and Gryffindor has the Faulkner triplets in chaser. I am too small to be a beater or a keeper so I am not going to get a Start till 4th year." Albus said with the disappointment oozing out of his voice, "can I just get my own Owl instead?"

"If you are sure that is what you want then that is fine by me. Just think about it because you are better than James at seeker. He is only playing Seeker because he can't get chaser. Plus you might not even be in Gryffindor. Just try out Al. What is the worst that can happen?" Harry said trying to convince his son that playing in his house team was a good move.

"Ok well I really want an Owl. Can I get both?" Albus asked getting excited about the prospect of having his own owl as well as the new 3rd Edition Firebolt.

"Ask your mother Al. You really have to get going. The others left over an hour ago. Ron will drop you off to the others on his way in to the ministry."

Not too much Later Albus was trotting around Diagon Alley with his cousin Rose. They had had a busy day and were just chatting Albus had grabbed all his books, his owl and his broomsticks and soon enough he was in Madame Malkins getting his school robes. As the woman was rushing around grabbing his robes for him Albus heard a noise as the door swung open and a boy with pale blonde hair and cold blue eyes walked into the room. This kid instantly made Al feel on edge. He looked so awkward and proper in his manner.

"So what is your name?" The boy asked casually.

"Albus Potter." Al replied quickly.

"You say it almost like if you say it quickly enough I won't hear you. Why is that?" The boy asked with a smirk on his face, "Well, anyways I am Scorpius Malfoy, so do you know what house you will be in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor I guess," Al replied. "The rest of my family is in Gryffindor, but sometimes I think that I would be better off in a different house then the rest of them so I can be my own person for once."

"You could always come to Slytherin with me." The boy said. Clearly the idea of being in a different house had never occurred to the boy as he talked about the house as if it was a mere formality that he had to be sorted there.

"But that is where all the evil wizards come from!" Albus said startled that this boy didn't seem to know about all of the bad wizards from Slytherin.

"Do you think I am evil?" Scorpius asked him, clearly unsure as to what Al was getting at.

"Well you seem alright. That doesn't change the fact that Voldemort was from Slytherin. I am sure you would have heard about him." Albus said finally hoping that this boy would see his error and not go to Slytherin.

"Grindlewald was best friends with Dumbledore who was in Gryffindor. Every house has had their nutty students; the Slytherin house just outputs more dark wizards because we are the most ambitious house. I mean it is what we get selected on." The boy said as if he had no further interest in talking on the subject. So Al spat out "What team do you support in the Quidditch League?"

"The Bristol Heat" Scorpius replied. At that moment the conversation took off and they talked about the team and the two new superstars in the team who were looking like turning their team into a superstar outfit.

Albus heard the door ring and saw his mother walk into the shop. He saw the look of concern wash over her face when she saw the boy he was talking too and then she quickly ushered him out of the building. As his mother dragged him out of the shop he looked over and saw the boy with a bemused grin and somehow he knew that he had made his first friend for Hogwarts, even if he was going to be a stinking Slytherin.

Albus hadn't mentioned the boy to his mother or father but he could already tell that they were a little worried about him talking to the boy. He wondered how they knew who the kid was and why they were worried about him. He went up to his room where his snowy owl which he had named Gifford was flying around with the family's tawny owl Remus.

The next morning Albus was shaken awake very early by his father, "Al, there is someone downstairs I want you to meet."

Albus just let out a groan before hopping up and slowly making his way downstairs where he heard his father talking to a man in low voices. When Albus got down to the ground floor he saw an old man with grey hair who was slightly hunched over the table talking to his father in a voice that suggested that this man thought he was better than whoever he happened to be talking too.

"So this is Albus, call me Olivander I am a retired wandmaker. However I agreed to make your family wands as a favour to your father." The man said whilst looking him up and down, "Yes I do believe we can work with this."

He reached down to his side where he had a small pouch attached to his belt and he reached in and pulled out a box that was clearly too large for the miniscule pouch. He opened the box and Albus looked in and saw a wand. Albus reached out eagerly and grabbed it and he was just about to wave it when Olivander grabbed it out of his hand. "That put simply won't do. Here try this one and he reached into the pouch and pulled out a second wand. Here, 12 inches, Hawthorn with dragon heartstring." This process continued for the best part of an hour before Olivander suddenly didn't hand him a wand and looked worriedly at Harry.

"Albus just go get breakfast, okay, we will have you a wand by tonight, I promise." Harry said as Albus quickly ran out of the room to the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast for his brother and sister. Lily and James could clearly tell that Al was annoyed as they didn't say anything instead just sitting there in silence looking down at their food.

Ten minutes later Harry came in and got Albus to come back out and sit at a table with them. "Albus," Olivander started, "I have a wand I believe will fit you but I must admit that another wand maker made it and he created it has similar properties to a wand he got off someone else. I have tried to recreate wands of its quality since I first found it many, many years ago. It is truly a spectacular wand at 15 inches, made of elder and with a thestral hair core."

Olivander pulled it out of the bag and it wasn't in a box. It was a truly beautiful wand with carvings on the bottom of the handle. Albus felt that he should know what this carving was of but was having a bit of a mental blank. Albus reached out and took it into his hand. Almost at the moment he touched the wand he felt warmth spread out over his entire body, radiating from his hand. He waved the wand and a shower of emerald green sparks came out of the end of his wand.

On the Saturday the week before they returned to Hogwarts the family was up really early to get to the days Quidditch game. It would be the last before they headed off to Hogwarts for the year so they decided they had better make the most of their day and were getting out early to see the Youth and Reserve squads play. It was going to be the Heat V Cannons so Albus and Ron were more excited than the other family members especially as both teams were undefeated so far.

When they arrived at the Arena they walked in to the late stages of a youth game. There is a 2 hour time limit on youth and reserve grade so they do not run into the time required for the first grade game. The Heat was out in front 170-0 when suddenly everyone realised there was a chase for the snitch. The two seekers closed in together and then suddenly the heat seeker jumped off his broom straight in front of the opposition seeker and grabbed the snitch from right under his nose. The crowd watched silently as the guy started to speed towards the ground. Then suddenly out of nowhere the keeper of the heat appeared and caught his player only metres above the ground.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the heat team had kept the undefeated streak alive. Suddenly the Announcers voice rung out over the crowd.

"AND TODAY YOUR MVP IS… FROM THE BRISTOL HEAT… CAMILO SILVIERA, WITH NO GOALS CONCEEDED IN ANOTHER PERFECT KEEPING PERFORMANCE."

"He is the Slytherin keeper" James said obviously annoyed at the fact, "Even the Faulkner triplets couldn't score on him last year. He is an absolute freak."

"How did they not win a game then" Albus asked interested in what was the problem with this Slytherin team.

"Their Seeker was a joke. He has no shot at keeping his job this year. Especially with this year being the year that Hogwarts select a team to go play against Drumstrang in a best of 3 series over in Bulgaria next school break. Everyone suddenly wants to be involved in the squad selected this year. It is the best thing ever being in the school team, I got to play last year when Hogwarts held it and we lost all three games to Drumstrang but their seeker is an absolute gun."

Two hours on and the day had only got worse for Ron with the Reserve Cannons also downed by a large margin. The First Grade game had only just begun and already the two Chasers from Australia were making the Cannons defence look terrible. Though in reality it was the two chasers desire to not get stuck with the ball at all costs that kept their attack rolling forwards. No look passes would go straight into their teammate's hands and shot would go in when the player wasn't even looking at the Goals. Within half an hour the game had got out to 90-0 and had shown no signs of slowing when Viktor Krum swooped down and caught the snitch.

Just a few hours later and Albus found himself in a small wizarding community in Bristol where the fans had gathered to celebrate their third straight victory of the season that had catapulted them into outright lead of the competition as the only undefeated team. Suddenly out of the middle of the crowd a shriek was heard and everyone went silent. Albus looked into the place where a small gap in the group had appeared and he could see his father and a man in a black cloak and a strange black mask over his face that made it impossible to recognise him standing over a corpse on the ground.

Out of nowhere the man conjured three swords which shot at harry who quickly transfigured them into a liquid that shot back at the man before exploding into flames. The man waved his wand and the fire formed into a snake and shot back at Harry who made an entire wall out of water in front of him which fizzled the flames out to nothing then formed a wave that shot back at the man who apparated out of the way of the water and suddenly he was gone.

Albus felt a hand grab his arm and suddenly he was back in his own home. He heard a crack before he turned around just missing the person who had apparated him and all was silent. For the first time in as long as he could remember Albus was alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

That night Al lay in bed and just waited for the loud crack that would signify his family returning to the house with him. A few hours later, at 1:00 a.m., suddenly as if on cue he heard a loud crack and a lot of talking down in the lounge room, his family was back. He sprinted downstairs where all of his family were talking loudly and looking worried.

"Mum, where have you guys been?" Albus asked.

"What do you mean where were we. We were looking for you. You just disappeared." Ginny replied.

"But someone apparated me home. I thought it must have been you mum. They disapperated before I had a chance to see them."

"Well it wasn't any of us. Looks like you have got yourself a guardian angel Albus, because that brawl was absolutely crazy. We couldn't even dissaperate because we could have brought someone back to the house on accident which would ruin the protection. We had to wait until we had searched for you everywhere before we snuck away to dissaperate. "

Albus returned to his room wondering who it was who had decided to save him and why they had been able to get into their house with the extensive security is family had put in place.

Days turned into weeks, and suddenly the day had arrived. It was the first of September and the Potters and Weasleys were all out the front of the Burrow. The ministry had supplied cars to get them into London although Albus wasn't sure why they couldn't just apperate into the platform at Kings Cross. Soon enough though they had been seated in the cars and were on their way to platform 9 and ¾.

The drive there was quite long and Albus sat in the car in complete silence nervous about the prospect of finally getting to go to Hogwarts. James on the other hand decided to whinge at his mother the entire trip about how slow she was going. By the time they had finally arrived at the platform they all just about wanted to strangle James out of frustration from his nonstop talking the entire way.

When they arrived at the platform Harry was standing at the gate out the front in just jeans and a white t-shirt. He fit in with the muggle crowd so seamlessly that it was a wonder that the group even managed to spot him. The family all grouped together and made their way towards the archway where Al and James began to argue again.

"I won't, I won't be in Slytherin" Al started to yell back at James.

"James, give it a rest," Ginny said.

"I only said he might be," James said to her with his annoying cocky grin breaking across his face, "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-" James stopped talking.

As Albus knew James was terrified of his mother and felt a small amount of satisfaction seeing that James' regularly cocky attitude was now gone replaced with him just looking at his feet as they approached the barrier where James looked back before running through the barrier.

Finally alone with his parents Albus used the opportunity to finally talk to them without James interrupting or picking on him. "You will write to me won't you?" He asked.

"Every day, if you want us to." Ginny replied.

"Not every day." Albus retorted, "James said that most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James 3 times a week last year." Ginny said.

"And I wouldn't listen to everything he tells you about Hogwarts he's a laugh your brother."

The next 15 minutes progressed at a ridiculously slow pace as the family met with Ron and Hermione where Al had noticed that Rose was already decked out in her school robes with a grin that went ear to ear.

Soon, but not before James had whinged about a few more things, they were all saying there good byes. After kissing his mother Al looked at his father before hugging him.

"What if I am in Slytherin" Al whispered. Harry crouched and looked him in the eyes and said, "Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, one was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"-Then Slytherin will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?" Albus asked.

"It did for me." Harry said with a sense of finality about his tone. Albus was suddenly distracted by all of the faces looking at him from the train. "Why are they all staring" Al asked.

"Don't let it get to you," said Uncle Ron. "It's me. I am extremely famous."

And with that the train began to pull away and Albus began to feel nothing but excitement as he watched his father walk alongside the train watching him carefully. Then suddenly he was gone and Albus was alone on the Hogwarts Express with only his trunk and his whole life ahead of him.

Albus walked along the passage looking for Rose when he came across an empty cabin and decided to sit in here by himself. He put his trunk up on the racks and sat down to read his textbook for potions. Soon a small Asian kid came and opened the door with another boy behind him. "Hey are you a first year too?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Albus." Al said.

"Cool, well I'm Kieran and this is Terry but just call him TK." The two boys were dressed similarly in jeans and a t-shirt with what appeared to be muggle basketball shoes. The Asian boys was short and stick thin, with black hair that was short over the top and front and longer at the back and spiked out while the other boy was tan with light brown hair that was medium length and messy. He had a scar over his right eye starting just below his hairline and stopping down around the right corner of his mouth.

The three boys sat and chatted as the English countryside passed in a blur and the train gradually progressed along the country. When the lady with the trolley came past Albus went to buy a few chocolate frogs but after realising none of the boys had any money to buy sweets he decided to buy a galleon of sweets off the trolley (something he distinctly remembered his father going on about doing in his first year). The boys just sat there looking as Albus reached over and grabbed a chocolate frog which he opened and ate. He looked at the boys surprised that they not grabbed anything yet. "You guys all right?" He asked interested.

"What do you mean," TK asked.

"Well I'm not going to eat all of this garbage by myself. Dig in." Albus retorted and seeing them both reach eagerly over and grab a chocolate frog each. After TK ate his frog he pulled out a card and looked at Albus, "This guy looks a lot like you Al".

"Yeah it is probably my dad," Al explained, "He was a leader in the last Wizarding War. Now he works at the ministry. How could you not know that?"

"Well we both grew up in the muggle world. We grew up in the same orphanage. Kieran is pure-blood and was put there when his parents were killed just after he was born and I just was always there. No one that still works there is sure how I got there. We are just glad to be at Hogwarts now."

Albus was surprised. He had grown up in such a tightknit family environment this sort of thing had never even occurred to him as something that happened to people. There was a knock at the door. It was a tall muscly boy who was in black robes emblazed with two badges on his right side one which was silver with a green P on it and a Green and silver one with a big black C on it. "You guys would better get changed into robes soon," he said, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in the next half-hour or so." Then he sat down in the seat nearest the door, "You guys are firsties?" he asked. After they had all replied he said quickly "It'd be awesome to see you guys in the green and silver this year. We need some more kids. Slytherin have struggled for years. Hope to see you at the feast. If any of you get picked come over and sit with me at the feast I'll introduce you to all the people. Well, my names Camilo anyway. See you fellas later" and with that the big boy stood up and left the compartment without saying another word.

Suddenly the name clicked for Albus. Camilo, he was that superstar keeper from Slytherin. He was wearing a prefect badge like Victoire wore except green instead of Blue. The other badge must have been Quidditch captain. He couldn't believe a guy that friendly could be from Slytherin. Let alone be the most well-known kid from the house. He seemed so friendly. Not at all like James used to describe him.

Soon the boys were all dressed in their school robes and ready to leave the Hogwarts express and begin their first year at Hogwarts. As they disembarked Albus noticed Hagrid was ready to lead the boys onto the small fleet of wooden boats everyone talked about. When Hagrid saw Albus he picked him up in a big bear hug, "Albus!" He roared, "I haven't seen you in years. I hope your father told you to come down to my hut on Friday for afternoon tea after your classes are finished."

Albus didn't mind seeing a familiar face amongst all the different faces that he was surrounded by and soon he followed the crowd around a bend and down towards the lake when suddenly a gasp rushed through the crowd. Hogwarts could be seen in the distance. Its huge towers and turrets everywhere each window twinkling with lights.

"Righto you lot, on the boats now. No more 'n four to a boat." He said.

All of the kids scrambled to get to a boat and Albus found himself on a boat with TK, Kieran and some girl named Eva. They chatted the whole way to the castle. Chatting is a loose term the girl was just basically ranting on and on about something she had read in one of the textbooks. It really reminded him of his aunt Hermione actually.

Soon they pulled up and were marching up the stairs to the castle entrance were Hagrid knocked on the door 3 times and it swung open immediately revealing a thin short man with grey hair and a beard, He was hunched over a staff which he used as a walking stick.

"I brought them all here Professor Baptiste, all safe."

"Good, Professor Hagrid you can go to the feast now. I'll take it from here," As Hagrid walked off the man began to talk, "My name is Owen Baptiste, You can call me Professor Baptiste, Professor or sir. Entirely your choice really. I am head of Ravenclaw house and the teacher of flying here at Hogwarts. I hope we have a nice quick Ravenclaw to take over seeker for us this year because we need some new blood in the team. Don't worry though I will be scouting you at lessons. We need to get our title back off Gryffindor this year. Anyways you guys are about to be sorted," he said, "Follow me."

As they began to walk the man started talking again, "So basically, all you have to do is walk down a path between two tables put on a hat, then boom sorted. He has already done his song because we were running behind schedule today and Headmistress McGonagall hates it when we run late. But it basically sang about how smart all us in Ravenclaw house are and stuff like that."

The door opened into a great big hall with all the kids looking at the new entrants to the room. They marched down the corridor to the middle of the room where the teacher stopped them all.

"Adams, Tyson" he said and they all watched the boy march down between the tables reaching a stool where the hat was placed on the boys head. After a few moments the hat shouted "Hufflepuff". "Amosa, Terry" TK marched down to the stool picked up the hat and put it on his head "Slytherin" the hat shouted and Al watched as TK sprinted over to shake hands with Camilo and sit next to him. Eva Armit (the girl from the boat) also found herself in Slytherin. However the next kid went to Gryffindor as did the one after, and the one after that, then the next three after that went to other houses before Slytherin got their third student, Caitlin Bachman. Albus couldn't help but notice that the Slytherin table seemed to have a lot less people than the others.

The list went on for what seemed like forever but the group of unsorted first years was gradually getting smaller and smaller. About 30 students later and only two more had gone to Slytherin, with Gryffindor grabbing another 13. "Malfoy, Scorpius." Albus watched as the blonde boy walked up to the stool where he sat down and before the hat had even touched his head it had yelled Slytherin. He walked right past everyone and sat at the edge of the table about two metres further along from the nearest person. The next few students were sorted and no more had gone to Slytherin until a girl called Erin Oswald headed over and sat next to Eva. "Potter, Albus." Professor Baptiste read out and Albus began to march down the row. He had noticed everyone had gone silent. He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"Oh no, another one of these Weasley kids." The hat said in his head. "Should I just put you in Gryffindor and be done with it?"

"Yes please." Albus thought.

"You don't seem so sure of that?" the hat replied.

"Well I guess it would be ok to be away from James. Get out of his shadow." Albus thought.

"Well where should we put you then? Rose Ravenclaw has your cousin. You think Hufflepuff will get your other cousin. The only logical choice in that case of being different is to go to Slytherin. You would be so good there just like your father would have. They will truly put you on the pathway to greatness. You showed your ambition just then your goal is not to follow in your father's footsteps or any relatives. You want to define yourself as an individual as opposed to just being another Weasley kid."

"Where should I go?" Albus replied.

"Well you are suited to almost everywhere technically. You are potential wise one of the most complete wizards I have seen in all my years sorting. You have the brains for Ravenclaw. I think you lack the qualities to make Hufflepuff a valid selection. You are brave enough for Gryffindor. However ambition, it powers your being, I think that Slytherin is the only place for you."

"Well then I guess I go to Slytherin?" Albus thought.

"Yes you do. You belong in, SLYTHERIN!" The last word was shouted aloud so that the whole school could hear. Albus stood as the room was in complete shock and made his way over to TK and Camilo who had somehow managed to get the stunned Slytherin crowd to applaud, slowly at first but then growing into an absolute roar. As Slytherin had just got one of their best sorting selections, in their eyes, in a long time. Albus sat down next to TK and looked down at Scorpius who he knew was watching him with what appeared to be a smirk on his face.

The sorting continued with Sebastian Varnham the only Slytherin added on their way down the list. Then, "Weasley, Rose". The whole room went silent again. The Gryffindor house had already had one of their favourite families' students stolen away from them this night and they really didn't want to lose a second one as well. They were not to be disappointed as seconds after being selected for Gryffindor she trotted off to her seat between James and Dante at the Gryffindor table. Soon Professor McGonagall stood for her speech explaining all the areas that were out of bounds before suddenly their plates filled with food. They all ate quickly, eagerly stuffing their faces with as much food as possible. Eventually Professor McGonagall capped off the evening by telling the school to sing the school song. Everyone sand at their own tune as was traditional and soon the students were being lead to their dorm by their prefects. For the Slytherin first years it was Camilo leading them through the dungeons down to where what seemed to be a wall was. He Stopped in front of the wall and said "Cadmus" at this point the wall began to slide open leaving room for a person to easily walk through. Once in the common room which seemed to be doused in an unnatural green light though it was comfortably spacious filled with couches and armchairs as well as being fairly bright for a room that seemed to be under the lake. The fire was crackling in the furthermost door from the entry. Camilo sat down on an armchair and began to talk "Ok everyone listen up, firstly I would like to formally welcome you all to Slytherin house. I hope you enjoy the support and success that I have enjoyed in my time at Hogwarts. You have to realise that although every other house pretty much hates us that it is not your fault and you need to stride to overachieve in everything that you do. Provided you always put in 110% effort neither I nor any other prefect or student in this house will give you a hard time. Now a few house rules. Girls your dorms are on your left. Firsties are on the first floor, second on the second and so on. If you are caught on the wrong floor without permission, and believe me you will get caught, I am going to make you do some ridiculously mundane task that no one else wants to do. Now boys it is basically the same for us except that everyone is actually on the same floor as we have shared rooms per year level, although the Quidditch Captain if he is a male and the three male prefects get a single room. With the boys our rules are a little more relaxed as they seem less inclined to steal stuff off each other. Just keep out of each other's stuff and we won't have to go to single rooms. Whoever ruins the system we have I will personally see to it that they are stuck on the 7th floor. Then they will understand why we wanted year level rooms. That is pretty much all any Questions?"

After no one asked a question the boy continued, "Good, I absolutely hate having to begin your time in Slytherin like this but it just has to be done unfortunately. You guys will have the day off tomorrow to get used to the dorm and also a few tours of the school with Professor Milstead tomorrow as well as getting your new timetables. Now I expect you all in your rooms within the next hour as the 5th, 6th and 7th years already have study to begin for our big exams in the next 1 to 3 years. Anyone who is interested in trialling for Quidditch this season should come and talk to me as we have three openings in the squad, 2 chasers spots are up for grabs and at this stage seeker is also there for pretty much whoever wants it. Our team has not won a game in 9 years and have not won the cup in 26. So I hope to see some of you lot on the pitch for us in the next two years, my final years in the green and silver." And with that he stood up and walked off leaving the first years to mull over what had been said on their way to bed for the night.

Once in the dorms Albus noticed that one bed that of course belonged to Scorpius Malfoy already had the curtains drawn and a faint sound of snoring coming from within the curtains. Albus settled at the desk that was next to his bed to begin to write his first letter to his family.

Hey Mum, Dad and Lily,

I don't know if you heard yet but I ended up sorted into Slytherin. It's not as bad as I thought Slytherin would be though because I already have two friends, TK and Kieran. We met on the train and talked the whole way. They are orphans too dad. Neither ever knew their parents and they grew up in a muggle orphanage so they didn't even know who you were when they got your chocolate frog card.

James hasn't seen me yet so I don't think he is too worried about me being sorted into Slytherin. I was a little disappointed that Rose was sorted into a different house from me though but otherwise I am really good.

Keep me posted on the happenings at home.

Love,

Albus S. Potter

Albus re-read his letter before putting it in an envelope and tying it to Gifford's leg, Gifford then flew out the window and off into the dark sky outside. Albus looked down to his desk where his wand was sitting. Carved into his wand coiled around the edges was a snake.


End file.
